


You Are My Christmas Wish

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Hang Your Stockings for St. Nick (2019) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On Christmas Eve Eggsy and Jamal share a drink and watch White Christmas together. This year is a little different, and starts a whole new tradition for years to come.
Relationships: Jamal/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Hang Your Stockings for St. Nick (2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	You Are My Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/gifts).



> This is my first offering for the Kingsman Stocking Stuffers!
> 
> This wasn't a specific request, but I know this is your new favorite ship! I hope you like this and accept this as a Christmas gift!
> 
> Merry Christmas, darling <3.
> 
> A huge shout out to Snafu07 who beta read this, and anarchycox for reading this through and ensuring thenerdyindividual would love this! And of course for the title help.

“Rudolph?” Eggsy asked quietly, a little doubtfully. “Wouldn’t ‘Twas The Night Before Christmas suit better?” He wondered down into the cot. Big blue eyes stared up at him with all the childlike wonder that a two year old can give before Daisy pulled herself to stand and bat the book he held in his left hand that contained a red nosed reindeer.

“Ru!” She repeated, a little louder this time which caused Dean’s snores to stop for a second, and then resume once she had stayed quiet for a moment.

Eggsy scooped her up with the book in hand. He reached down for her blankie, dummy, and favorite stuffie before wandering into his room. He didn’t usually keep her with him; but Dean and two of his goons had been asleep in the front room and his mum was out cold. Eggsy knew no one would hear her and if Dean did it wouldn’t be good for Daisy. Besides, Daisy always fell asleep easier in his room, then he could transfer her into bed with his mum, and do what he needed to do.

It was Christmas Eve, he had already managed to wrap the few gifts he had nicked for Daisy and stashed them under his bed where chubby hands couldn't reach; he could barely reach them. Eggsy tucked her securely into his side, wrapped the tattered second hand blanket they had been given by Mrs. Richards from two doors down, and opened the book to read a story of a special reindeer who beat the odds and became the most famous of them all.

He was sure Daisy would have this memorized by now, she had only asked for Eggsy to read it each night and every afternoon before bed time. Perhaps it was because Eggsy did voices for each character and his mum hadn’t, but she had a sore throat; so Eggsy did it for her.

Daisy was enchanted for about half the story before her eyes got heavy, head lolled back against his arm with her mouth hung open. But he finished the story, because if he didn’t she’d magically wake and demand it be read again. Eggsy never did figure out how that was possible, so he just completed the read and gently closed the book before popping the dummy into place where Daisy comfortably sucked on it.

They should get rid of the thing, but it was the only item to keep her cries contained when Dean was having a strop and Eggsy would rather keep her skin free of bruises, or any marks, that would come from Dean’s hand. Eggsy placed a tender kiss to her curly blond head of hair and managed to carefully lift her into his arms while slipping out of bed. She only snuffled once into his neck with a little hum when her hand found his skin; Eggsy tightened her into a hug before he set her next to their mum. He made sure she had her stuffed elephant, blankie, and night light on in the corner, and slowly backed out.

He stepped around crushed beer cans, empty bottles of beer, and liquor to the entertainment stand and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. There were at least three more like it, and he’d be able to replace it if he thought Dean would notice; but he never did. Eggsy took a moment to look at the room where it once contained a more tidy living space, a small tree that illuminated a corner with a few gifts tucked underneath, where he could still hear his laughter mixed with a child’s, and a happy mother.

For a second, Eggsy was five and his dad was alive. His mum was happy, they were happy, and there was holiday cheer in the air, a candle that smelled of baked apple pie, and mistletoe that was above the space between the living room and kitchen. Eggsy remembered pointing to it and telling his parents to kiss; he smiled to himself allowing one tear to fall. He didn’t dwell on it much anymore, he had Daisy here so young and still so innocent, none of Dean’s life had tainted her yet; Eggsy would keep it that way. Where he missed the life he once had, so long ago, he wouldn’t trade what had happened for anything because then he wouldn’t have Daisy, and that wouldn’t do.

Since Daisy had been born Eggsy had made it his mission to get a small artificial tree and decorate it. This year she had helped, all ornaments haphazardly placed, and a section where there was a cluster of about six pink ones. He had taken her shopping to grab new ones figuring she was old enough to have an opinion about it, and no surprise when they were all pretty pinks, blues, and greens. His mum had only snapped a hundred photos on her phone. Eggsy took his own mobile out to snap a photo of the tree. The bottom contained what he had grabbed, there was even one under there for his mum.

Eggsy felt proud of what he could give them and vowed to himself to do better next year; he’d be better for his girls. His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his reverie, with a text from Jamal asking where he was. Eggsy returned a ‘be there in a mo’ text and darted to his room. He’d never be able to get out of the flat any other way, so he wiggled out of his window - thank Christ it opened far enough - and headed down four more doors to Jamal’s where he gave five soft knocks.

They had developed a code knock for themselves and it had come in handy some nights when Eggsy needed a place to go. But tonight was different, it was the fourth year in a row they’d done this, and only after one particularly bad Christmas Eve. Eggsy pushed that aside for a wide smile as Jamal opened the door and he saw that the shit wore a Santa hat.

“St. Nick this year?” Eggsy teased quietly and handed the bottle to Jamal as he passed to enter, and took his trainers off. He hung his jacket and hat on the hook; Jamal’s mum kept a tidy space and was accustomed to seeing Eggsy’s belongings here every so often.

Jamal gave him a lighthearted shove as he fetched two glasses, two cans of coke, and nodded towards the freezer.

Eggsy took the tray out and filled each glass halfway with ice. Drinks were poured, half empty cans taken with, and bottle tucked under Eggsy’s arm as they headed into Jamal’s room where a two foot tall Christmas tree sat on his nightstand. The Christmas lights strung around it and the perimeter of his room on the ceiling were the only things lighting the room.

“Daisy go down alright?” Jamal finally spoke with Eggsy lounging beside him on the sparse twin sized bed. “Took you a bit longer this time,” he noted and scrolled through the list of movies before he found the desired one, and hit play.

“Yeah. She was good, just took a mo to myself, yeah.” Eggsy didn’t elaborate and appreciated that he didn’t need to.

Instead, Eggsy held his glass of Jack and Coke up. “Cheers,” he said as Jamal’s met his in a familiar clank.

They settled in, an old afghan covered them both, closer because there wasn’t much room and watched Bing Crosby and Danny Kay dance around in drag singing about sister’s. Eggsy always enjoyed the movie and on an accidental trip to Jamal’s for reason’s he’d rather forget, they ended up watching it together on Christmas Eve. Since then they had kept the tradition and Eggsy added in the Jack and Coke, because what was a little holiday celebration without some sort of alcoholic beverage.

It had originally started out with cranberry and vodka, but the taste got old on his tongue, and a bad hangover cured Eggsy of the white liquor for what seemed like a lifetime. They both enjoyed the dark spiced rum and a bit of fizzy to go along with it. One year Jamal had spiked eggnog that his cousin had learned how to make from an American friend, but Eggsy had been in the bog for a few hours after that, apparently the milk drink that was beloved by American’s did not agree with his stomach.

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas,” Eggsy began to sing and soon Jamal joined in with him, no matter that he couldn’t carry a tune to save his life. That was okay, Eggsy enjoyed listening to him anyway.

They finished the chorus out, just as the movie came to a close with all of them around the tree with little kids, and adults joining in the festivities. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through Eggsy’s veins, and settled comfortably in his stomach. It was more than just from the alcohol. It was in the company he had, the dream to have a family, and enjoy Christmas with someone who loved it as much as Eggsy did.

Jamal didn’t close out the ending credits, as he reached under his small tree to snatch up a Christmas wrapped box, and held it out to Eggsy.

“Happy Christmas, bruv,” Jamal whispered warmly. Eggsy glanced at the clock and sure enough it was just after midnight, marking it as December 25th.

Eggsy took the small packaged and produced one of his own from his jeans pocket, and placed it in Jamal’s empty palm.

“Happy Christmas, mate,” Eggsy murmured in reply. He unwrapped it carefully to find a pair of dog tags with his father’s name on them, information regarding service, and rank. Eggsy stared at them for what felt like hours before he gingerly took them, shaky fingers wrapped around them to lift the silver tags out of the box, and lifted his watery gaze to his best friend. A person who had been a constant in Eggsy’s life, his rock, and admittedly a little more but without ever making any advancements on those feelings.

“Where did you get these?” Eggsy asked, it was a hushed whisper; his voice thick with unshed tears.

Jamal smiled shyly. “Knew you had his papers. I tried to get replacements, but they don’t issue them for veterans. So I got them made somewhere else. They ain’t official or nothing, but figured they would be better than not having them at all.”

The tears that had pooled in Eggsy’s eyes gathered and spilled over.

“I love them,” he managed to mutter. Eggsy took the chain, unfastened them, and went to put it around his neck, but Jamal’s hands were quicker, steadier, and did it for him. He touched each tag, allowed his fingers to feel the shape of each carved letter, and number as his gaze shifted to meet Jamal’s.

Brown eyes were soft, wide, warm with so much more than just satisfaction of a gift well received. Eggsy leaned in, just a fraction, to the face that was just a few centimeters away until their lips met in a hesitant kiss - neither sure how the other would be received. It was slow, tentative at first before they tipped into one another deepening a kiss that started off with uncertainty. But Eggsy had never felt so certain about anything in his life as their lips formed against each other’s. He forced himself to remember the feel of thick, satin lips against his, how they overlapped his own just a bit, but felt like home.

Both gasped for breath as they separated, a set of sated brown eyes stared at him, the iris almost liquefied from the exchange, and it was everything Eggsy could ever hope for in a first kiss with him.

“Thank you,” Eggsy finally said, breaking the silence. He looked down a moment, cheeks burned with embarrassment. “My gift ain’t nearly as great as this.” Eggsy touched the tags again, loved the way the cool metal felt against his skin.

Jamal leaned away for a second to produce the gift Eggsy had given him. “I think I got the best gift of all,” he argued softly, but produced the little artificial mistletoe Eggsy had found in a pound shop.

It was stupid, a little silly, but they had always joked about mistletoe and Eggsy had teased a few times that he’d get some and steal a kiss from Jamal.

He held the greenery up above their heads, a sly brow cocked to match a crooked grin Jamal gave.

“Gotta kiss me, it’s the rules.”

Eggsy shoved the paper out of the way to take what was his, what had always been in front of him; he realized there had always been more between them since they were teenagers. He felt a little foolish that he had never done anything about until now at the age of 24. The kiss was desperate, needier than before, but no less meaningful than the first. There were many more kisses passed that night, along with curious palms, and a few words of declaration passed and maybe Eggsy left the flat with a goodbye kiss, and the title boyfriend.

Every year after that they shared the same tradition that was started out of fear and a need for shelter, that had morphed into one of love and celebrations of two people joined together.

And even after decades filled with many memories, of little feet that had once filled their halls and of a home they called theirs that wasn’t a small flat; Eggsy and Jamal still shared a Jack and Coke and exchanged little gifts on Christmas Eve before the ones with their children and grandchildren on Christmas morning. White Christmas on the telly where a low fire burned in the living room they’ve shared for years and Eggsy always gifted the same plastic mistletoe he had when he was 24, and the kiss shared was just as new as the first one they had so long ago.


End file.
